The Jewel's little blessing
by No1dgtr
Summary: This is just a little KouKag story about after the final battle, Jewel completed, and soon-to-be happily ever afters all thanks to the Jewel that started it all. Slight InuAya New Chapter every 5 reviews M for InuYasha Cursing & pup birthing
1. Today is the day!

InuKagami: I've looked over a lot of stories on fanfiction for a little over 3years now, going on 4.  
I've never found a story where the Jewel gifted just as much if not more then destroyed the world.  
Yes, the Jewel brings death but it brings people together for a common cause.  
If it wasn't for the Jewel none of them would have ever met to begin with.  
So this is my story "The Jewel's little blessings"  
Because even when things got bad to worse there were little things that could make a child happy, but an adult would never see them.  
even '**breathing**' is a gift! The fact you lived another day, the fact you saw the sun raise, sunset, ECT  
One day we might '**never**' see that again, then and only then will we notice the little things in life.

Okay, I think I ranted enough...HEY! KOUGA! GET OUT HERE!

Kouga:What?

InuKagami: Disclaimer Please!

Kouga: Fine, InuKagami doesn't own the show InuYasha, she just likes to write stories ...and piss people off

InuKagami: O.O HEY! T.T Whatever, on with the story

**_( _ Today is the day! _ )_**

**_*Kouga*_**  
Looking out over the lands, I knew today was the day I'd bring my Kagome home to be my mate.  
A week after the final battle, before it I had gotten close to her so close that we shared our first kiss.  
It was magical and there was a huge spark between us.  
I sniffed the air then took over running, passing Ginta, yelling that he was in-charge while he was gone.

_***Kagome***_  
Signing. I knew for the past week something in my life was missing, ever since Kouga left after the final battle.  
I wasn't stupid like I was 3years ago, no longer the needy little girl, I was when I first came to this era, and no longer the little girl with a huge crush on the silvered haired half demon walking in-front of the group.  
I knew for a year now I had fallen out of love with InuYasha, after I figured that out Kouga came along to visit and I asked him to train me to fight.  
He did, I was so happy, I learned to use a sword, had better aim with my arrows, and also could channel my miko power into my hands to make pink balls of pure miko energy plus channel it into any weapon or thing I can get my hands on.  
I also learned I had chakra which was not apart of my miko powers or my life energy, I can now feed myself my chakra and not be hungry for 3weeks before stopping for an hour to gain it back.  
Kouga had helped her a lot during the last year, it was pure bliss to have someone love you with all their heart and soul.

_***Normal***_

The gang had entered the Southern Land of Japan 3days ago, looking for whatever was left of Naraku's men now that he was gone because Kagura warned us there was some still around she just doesn't know where or why. Kagura was now a human, living in Edo learning to be an miko and Kanna who now had a soul was a care free little half demon girl who had no memory of Naraku, she was really kidnapped from her mother, who Naraku killed in order to make Kanna is slave.

InuYasha sniffed the air and growled while pulling Tetsusaiga out.

_***Kouga***_  
Seeing InuYasha pull his sword out I went around him so I didn't have to fight him, I wasn't in the mood to play games today

_***Kagome***_  
Feeling someone grab my hands I knew just who it was  
"Kouga?"  
I heard Kouga growl/purr like he did when he was happy  
I giggled, leaning up, I kissed Kouga's lips then pulled back, making it so he'd want more

_***Normal***_  
Kouga feeling Kagome's lips made his knees shake once and realy fast to the point no one noticed  
But knowing his Kagome she knew it effected him because his eyes were beginging to bleed red.  
Time seemed to stop as they looked into the other's eyes...until InuYasha got in the middle of course.  
InuYasha growled while glaring at the wolf now, he hated that Kagome always had the wolf's scent on her more the past year or so, he planned to make her his mate and wasn't gonna lose her like he did Kikyou.  
"move Mutt" Kouga said is a tone that screamed '**Dominant Overprotective male**'.  
Kagome moved around InuYasha and moved behind Kouga while InuYasha was to busy growling, she knew demon laws now, she wouldn't get in the way if a fight broke out, she wasn't stupid

Remembering clearly all of Sango's words when she spoke of courtship, mating, male vs male fights for females, different types of claims, and the punishments females got if dishonoring her mate/intended.  
Before, Kagome hadn't accepted Kouga's claim but didn't say no ether so it was an on/off thing meaning Kouga's inner-beast didn't find the need to punish her for anything  
But now, she accepted it he would which was sorta scary but Sango also said that '**males disliked punishing their females**' and she knew Kouga would fight it if she did something wrong,  
then after calming down he would try to explain what happened that made his beast upset so she knew not to do it again.  
She knew this for it happened a few times, first time being InuYasha hugging her, Last time it was for letting Hojo kiss her cheek after the **-forced-** date.

Kagome looked over to see Kouga and InuYasha were now full blown fighting and of course Kouga wasn't giving his all, if he did give even half of his real power InuYasha would be dead right now,  
While training with Kouga she learned his real power and how fast he was without shards.

_***Shippo***_  
Watching the battle from the safety of Sango's sholder, groaned knowing that Kouga was only '**playing**' with InuYasha.  
Sometimes when Kagome said she was going home she really went to Kouga's den, he was surprised to find that Kouga had been the one making her stronger and how strong he '**really**' was.

I jumped off Sango's shoulder just before_**- "PERVERT!" -**_ yup everything is was normal  
Jumping up on Kagome's shoulder, he watched the battle go on

_***Normal***_  
The battle went on for another 5mins before Kouga got tired of playing and kicked InuYasha **-not so gently-** in the head making hit a tree, out cold

Kouga turned as he felt someone grab his arm, looking down to see Kagome clinging to him and chuckled.

"You okay, Love?" Kagome looked up and nodded happily "I'm okay" Kagome said knowing Kouga's beast would wanna hear the words from her and not a nod but old habits died hard.

Kouga picked Kagome up, and began to walk away with her, grabbing Kagome's back-bag from the ground as he walked by **-her bike already being at the den-**  
but before leaving he turned his head toward Sango saying "If the mutt tries to take her back, please warn him about the barrier over my den" Then took off, leaving the demon slayer dumbfounded.

_**- ( End Chapter 1 ) **_  
**InuKagami:** Well thats the first Chapter

**Shippo:** The next Chapter is "The start of a bond and Kouga's Beast"

**InuYasha:** Keh! Why the fuck does that mean 'the start of a bond'? Are Kagome and the wolf mating?

**InuKagami:** nooooo, not yet! it a father/son bond between Kouga and Shippo

**Shippo:** I...I get a new dad?

**InuKagami:** Yuppers ^^

**Shippo:** *jumps on me yelling* THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOOOOOOOOOU!

**Sango:** wait, why does Kouga's beast appear? did Shippo do something wrong?

**InuKagami:** No no, he did nothing wrong, you will see...um...KOUGA!

**Kouga:** *Comes from the kitchen eating a steak* hmmm

**InuKagami:** Tell the nice people that read this what to do in order for me to keep putting chapters up

**Kouga:** *swallows* Just review, next chapter up once 5 reviews are in. *walks back into the kitchen*


	2. The start of a bond and Kouga's Beast

InuKagami: I'd like to thank the people that took the time to review the 1st chapter ^^  
Thanks guys, I loooooooove the reviews, I know I said 5 but I'm not feeling well right now  
I have nothing to do so I'm bored as F-ing Hell

Kouga: oh nice curse *Being sarcastic*

InuKagami: Shut up or I'll which the story to Inu/Kag

Kouga: O.O umm, ok ok, no more talky, disclaimer?

InuKagami: yes, please *coughs in napkin*

Kouga: InuKagami does not own InuYasha or profit from it in any way, shape, or form.

InuKagami: thanks Kouga and thank you Wolfchild87, lil-wolf-gurrl, & Laras Dopplehoe! ^^

(_Last time_)

Kouga turned as he felt someone grab his arm, looking down to see Kagome clinging to him and chuckled.

"You okay, Love?" Kagome looked up and nodded happily "I'm okay" Kagome said knowing Kouga's beast would wanna hear the words from her and not a nod but old habits died hard.

Kouga picked Kagome up, and began to walk away with her, grabbing Kagome's back-bag from the ground as he walked by -her bike already being at the den-  
but before leaving he turned his head toward Sango saying "If the mutt tries to take her back, please warn him about the barrier over my den" Then took off, leaving the demon slayer dumbfounded.

( _"The start of a bond and Kouga's Beast"_ )

*Kouga*

I was at the den in only 20 minutes, I couldn't help but smirk at the fact I beat my Father's record of 30 minutes the thought of running all the way to his den further south and rubbing it in his face came to mind but I decided against it -for now-.  
Walking into the den and laying the now sleeping Kagome on my bed of furs, I noticed the young fox kit looking up at at me.  
"hey little buddy" I said as I put my hand on his head  
"Hi, my names Shippo by the way" I watched as the young Kit smiled showing is fangs  
"Well Shippo, hows this...I'll call one of my pack-sisters in here to watch after Kagome ...while I teach you...How to hunt"

*Normal*

Shippo gasps, thinking "He...He wants to teach me...to hunt...but why?"  
"really?" Shippo asked as he jumped on Kouga's shoulder.  
"Of course, your like Kagome's pup which means your my pup" Kouga said as he got up and walked out of the cave.  
A female wolf demoness walked by with a bucket of water looked up at Kouga, saying -"Good afternoon, Kouga-sama"- before bowing.

"Isamu, I want you to stay here and watch my intended while I teach my pup to hunt" Kouga said, pointing to Shippo when he said "my pup" knowing within the hour the whole pack will know of it.

Isamu bowed again "Of course Kouga-sama",looking at Shippo "Hello Arufa no musuko" then goes into Kouga's cave doing as Kouga ordered.

-( 10 mins later )-

Kouga sighed as he leaned his back on a tree as he watched Shippo from a distance,  
the young pup was stalking a rabbit just a little bigger then him.  
Kouga felt his chest swell in pride, a pup of his pack never listened and followed what he was told so well.  
As a pup there was rules for hunting that no pup wanted to follow

1. Stay in scent range  
2. Do NOT go after a prey that is a LOT bigger AND stronger then you  
And 3. Follow your instincts

'Were the rules that hard to follow?' was Kouga's only thought

-( With InuYasha )-

InuYasha had woken up 30 mins after Kouga left and was now making his way through Kouga's land, mad as hell.  
'How dare that mangy, flea bitten wolf steal HIS bitch', ' how dare his bitch go with him WILLINGLY!'  
To say that the was pissed was an understatement, he was going to kill that wolf once and for all!

InuYasha stopped down wind from where Kouga currently stood against a tree watching Shippo or in InuYasha's mind 'the runt'.  
He made sure he was quite as he got closer to Shippo, waiting for him to just go a little out of sight of the wolf.  
InuYasha grinned as Shippo came closer to busy looking at the a small rabbit to notice him, he reached out and yanked him up, by the tail.

*Shippo*

Feeling someone grab him be the tail,  
he yelped and tried getting away from his attacker but it was no use then something whacked him over the head and everything went black.

*Kouga*

Hearing Shippo's yelp, instincts took over as he dashes over finding the mutt holding his pup by the tail.  
I could feel my eyes start to bleed red, my beast wanted out,  
I see him clawing at the cage in the back of my mind, growling "Pup in danger...protect pup...want pup safe..." over and over.

Kouga growled as red over took his eyes and he transformed as his beast broke our of his cage.

*Normal*

InuYasha eyes widened as he watched Kouga transformed into a massive wolf.

Kouga was just a little smaller the Sesshomaru -meaning his was younger-,  
he had brown fur, with his paws tipped white, his ears' tips where black with blue highlights.  
He's eyes where another story...they were light clear blue slits almost like huge jewel shards with red around them.

Kouga's beast growled at InuYasha when he dropped Shippo without any care at all and jumped a bit away, Kouga's beast saw this as his chance to get his pup away from harm, he held his head high and howled

_( End Chapter 2 )_

InuKagami: o.o Wow...I'm like scared of Kouga now

Kouga: Well damn, I look awesome *Smirking*

Shippo: *Is in Kouga's lap* Awww, I wanted to catch the rabbit too *Is sad*

InuYasha: Like you could

Kouga: *growls* shut up Mutt! leave my pup alone

InuKagami: *Sighs* Kagome! Magic word please!

Kagome: *From Kitchen* SIT BOY!

InuYasha: *Is in a hole, growling*

Kouga:Kagome's past is back to explain her future and what...Kagome isn't human?

Sango: And What does Sesshomaru have to do with it? I guess we will find out next time!

InuKagami: Next Chapter "The battle has come and Kagome's forgotten past?"

( Japanese words used in this chapter )

Arufa no musuko - means - Alpha's son [ or in this case for Kouga, "Alpha's pup" ]


	3. The battle has come & Kagomes forgotten

**InuKagami: Hey guys, I have nothing else to do so I'm put up another chapter!**

**InuYasha: Fuck!**

**Kouga: Whats wrong Mutt, did want me to kill you so soon?**

**InuYasha: I aint afraid of you, wolf!**

**Kouga: sure your not mutt-face!**

**InuKagami: ENOUGH! Kouga. Disclaimer. Now!**

**Kouga: InuKagami doesn't own InuYasha, she only owns Isamu and any other characters she decides to make up for the story**

**InuKagami: Thank you Kouga, On with the story *presses "Enter" on the keyboard***

**(_Last time_)**

InuYasha eyes widened as he watched Kouga transformed into a massive wolf.

Kouga was just a little smaller the Sesshomaru -meaning his was younger-,  
he had brown fur, with his paws tipped white, his ears' tips where black with blue highlights.  
He's eyes where another story...they were light clear blue slits almost like huge jewel shards with red around them.

Kouga's beast growled at InuYasha when he dropped Shippo without any care at all and jumped a bit away,  
Kouga's beast saw this as his chance to get his pup away from harm, he held his head high and howled

**_ ( "The battle has come and Kagome's forgotten past?" ) _**

_***In the Western Lands***_

The birds were chirping near the Western Castle, something that hasn't happen in many decades  
But the maids, servants, and guards took no notice as they did as they did any given day of the week.  
The place was cold and lifeless as the Western Lord himself,  
The only sound of life came in the form of a child's laughter.  
Even a child as young as her knew something was wrong with the palace,  
but her maid Hoshiyo, wouldn't tell her why when she asked,just sighed and turned away with a sad frown on her face.  
Her male guard outside her room told her 'not' to ask such a question of their Lord.  
That had sparked little Rin's mind, so it 'DID' have something to do with Sesshomaru-sama!  
Maybe thats why he was so cold as well but how could she figure it out if she couldn't ask him?  
Sighing, Rin left to the gardens to hear the birds sing, they never did that, why start now, in the dead of fall?

***Sesshomaru* ( His thoughts )**

I could hear the birds outside my window and had to fight the urge to kill every last bird in Japan  
for it brought him back...back to his life...mate...and pups.  
He remembered the day well, it was right after his father's death that his youngest pup was born...and war broke out.  
He's older pups, a male and female, both wonderful pups they were, they brought smiles where ever they went, even he could not help but smiles at them.  
He's eldest and heir was Seiji, he looked just like him but of course shorter and less graceful.  
His daughter, her name picked from the very bottom of his heart, InuKagami.

He put a lot of thought into many names but when he looked at them those names came to mind.  
In truth, he was only expecting a son for twins or more never happened in Inu blood before then, so he thanked whatever Gods gifted him his daughter.  
His youngest pup, he named Shouta after his Great grandfather.

He hated that war more then anything for his mate and pups weren't safe so he brought them to the one place he knew they would be safe, The old well in the East near that small village.  
Looking out the window of his office, his inner-beast showed him pictures of that day with a trail of whimpers of 'I miss mate'...'what about pups?' ...'Is female pup safe from males'...'Is mate safe from males?'  
All questions, He Sesshomaru could not answer, remembering 2 decades after the war he tried to get his mate and pups but the old baka well denide him access, he almost destroyed the well out of anger that day but the images of his mate held him in check.  
God did he miss her! Her loving eyes, her soft hair, her small but strong hands, and the graceful smile all of which made her who she was...his mate...his Junko!

Jumping from my chair as a howl rang through, I very much knew who it was...for it was wolf and came from the South...Prince Kouga and the young prince sounded mad, as a father would when his pup was in danger but 'HE' never heard of the Prince having a pup!  
That was something worth checking out...

***Kagome* ( Her thoughts after Kouga left )**

I could hear a leaf fall outside the cave, the winter's cold was begining to set in as Fall said it's goodbyes, I could smell it...odd, right?  
Even thou I'm human, my sense of smell and hearing was better, maybe even better then InuYasha's.  
Thinking on it a bit, my mind wondered to the smells of my friends '...Sango...Strawberries...Shippo...burning wood with a calming touch of mint...  
..Miroku...women and herbs...InuYasha...ramen, blood, and grass,...Kouga...The forest and waterfall mist...Sesshomaru...summer rain and tree bark...wait what? Sesshomaru? Why would I think of him?'  
I couldn't put my finger on it, why would 'I' think about Sesshomaru? with that thought I felt my necklace pulse.  
Taking my necklace into eye view I stared at in, it was a simple necklace to the eye but mother said it was from my father and to 'Never' take it off without permission from him.  
It was a Crescent moon shaped stone, craved perfectly with according to her mother, her father's 'loving hand' after her birth and attached it to a simple golden chain which he dripped some of his blood on for protection.

*shaking my head* What was wrong with me? Thinking of Sesshomaru ...And then her father? how did they mix AT ALL?  
Her father was warm and loving while Sesshomaru was cold and heartless, they were just TO different!  
Looking over at Isamu as she washed her hands, she was appeantly cleaning amor from the looks of it.  
All a sudden a howl broke through the air the felt like -'..Kouga?' - jumping up and running out side with Isamu on her heels.  
I see Ginta and the other pack members rush to Kouga's call!

*Normal* ( After Kouga's Howl/call )

Kagome looks up to see a huge wolf that caught her breath " Kouga! " She yelled  
Kouga looked down and nosed Kagome over to Shippo.  
" Shippo! " Was all she could think to say as she leaned down, picked the poor Fox kit up and rocked him motherly.

Just then at the end of the clearing Sesshomaru landed gracefully looking at Kouga down to Kagome and Shippo then to InuYasha who Kouga was currently growling at, putting two and two together, nodded his understanding of said "angered father".  
Sesshomaru walked forward, slowly in-case the young prince saw him as a threat to his mate and pup, he knew all to well that when in protective mode one does not know friend from foe, just mate and pup from foe which was only because his scent was on them.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru came over, her necklace started freaking out -for some odd reason-. [ InuKagmai: wink! ;) wink! ;) ]

Sesshomaru looked at the necklace eying it as it raged with power...HIS power, why would the human miko, Prince Kouga's attended have his, The great Sesshomaru's power?

" Come here girl! " Sesshomaru demanded, getting on one knee, holding his hand out to her.  
Kagome for an unknown reason took his hand and let him pull her close to his person.  
Sesshomaru began sniffing her while watching the young wolf prince growl at his half witt, half brother.

Kagome couldn't move, 'Why was he touching me anyway?' and 'Why is My necklace acting like it was?'

Sesshomaru moved his hands, grabbing the hook of the necklace that held it togather with a strong spell, set in place by...His blood? no! this can't be! She can't be!  
Flashes of his sweet daughter entered his mind, 'they ...they looked a like' Sesshomaru's inner-beast was crying out "Pup safe!"

" InuKagami...Higurashi Taisho? " Sesshomaru asked looking down at her.  
"...How...How did you know my full name? " Kagome asked confused  
After a few moments Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just looked at her " I, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is your Father, InuKagami, First born female heir and Princess to the Western Lands "

***Kouga***

I had been fighting with the mutt for 30mins now, I could tell my beast was to into what was being said between Kagome and the Lord of the West to care for the mutt meaning he had to end this...And Now!  
Swinging my tail around knocking tetsusaiga out of his hands then pinning him down, growling at him.  
The mutt eyes widened with fear, he never thought that I was so strong but then again I was only playing with him before...and in all truth I still was.  
My beast may be out but I had more control over mine then he did with his.  
InuYasha tilted his head to the side -bearing his neck- in submission, knowing if he didn't, I could move my huge paw not even an inch and kill him with out blinking...if I wanted to that is.  
Turning back to normal again, smirking at the fearful yet glaring, half demon.  
" Looks like I won, mutt, your so weak, ya know that? " I chucked at him as he grumbled, getting up and going to to get his sword which was -in-planted- in a tree near by.

***Normal***  
Kouga over to Kagome and Sesshomaru, bent down, picking up the sleeping Shippo, after hearing that Sesshomaru was Kagome's father...'Wait! What?'  
" What do you mean your Kagome's father, Sesshomaru-sama? " Kouga demanded but mindful of the Lord's power and title over him  
" Kagome? " Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow  
Kagome finally finding her voice, spoke up " Yes, I go by Kagome Higurashi where I come from! "  
"...beyond the old well in the east?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her as she nodded her head  
Looking at her up and down, 'Why hadn't he seen it?' the clothes and the way she speaks, were dead give-aways that he never thought of until now.  
" We must reside the poem so you may be an Inu, wolf demoness again, pup " Was all Sesshomaru could say...

**_( End Chapter 3 )_**

**InuYasha: WTF? not much of a battle and YOUR Kagome?**

**InuKagami: It was the battle of the past, it had nothing to do with you and Kouga and YES! Yes, I am.**

**Kouga: Half wolf demon? Hot!**

**InuKagami: *blushes* Thanks Kouga ^^**

**Shippo: Well guys, we now know what Kagome is and who she is, but whats with the necklace? I wonder if it has something to do with the poem!**

**InuYasha: Shut up runt!**

**Kouga:*growls* how many times do I have to tell you to leave him be mutt?**

**InuKagami: ooo K then, next time, "Kagome's true self and An overprotective father"!**

**Sango: Will Sesshomaru find Kouga a good mate for Kags or will he take her away from him?**

**Kagome: O.e Don't 'I' have a say in it?**

**Sesshomaru: NO! Now Wench, close this so you can make the next chapter sooner!**

**InuKagami: T~T Whatever! Byes**


	4. Kagomes true self&An overprotective

**InuKagami: Hey guys, it's time for the next chapter ^~^**

**InuYasha: Two chapters in 1 day?**

**Shippo: Why not? she hasn't updated in a while so it's a good idea!**

**InuKagami: T.T it's not my fault my computer and internet are shit!**

**Kouya: *pops up out of no where with a cookie in his mouth***

***everyone stares at him***

**Kouga: Pup! What are you doing here?**

**Kouya: *sits in Kouga's lap and yips as his tail wags***

**InuKagami: Awwws, ^o^ our pup wanted you Kouga!**

**InuYasha: Wait! what! pup? huh?**

**Shippo: *takes over the keyboard while everyone is looking at Kouya* InuKagami doesn't own the show InuYasha Or any of it's chacters, she only owns Kouya, Isamu, ECT and the many more made up characters to come**

**

* * *

**

**(_Last time_)**

Kouga walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru, bent down, picking up the sleeping Shippo, after hearing that Sesshomaru was Kagome's father...'Wait! What?'  
" What do you mean your Kagome's father, Sesshomaru-sama? " Kouga demanded but mindful of the Lord's power and title over him  
" Kagome? " Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow  
Kagome finally finding her voice, spoke up " Yes, I go by Kagome Higurashi where I come from! "  
"...beyond the old well in the east?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her as she nodded her head  
Looking at her up and down, 'Why hadn't he seen it?' the clothes and the way she speaks, were dead give-away that he never thought of until now.  
" We must reside the poem so you may be an Inu, wolf demoness again, pup " Was all Sesshomaru could say...

**_ ( "Kagome's true self and An overprotective father" ) _**

Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru "I...I'm a Inu,Wolf demon?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Indeed" Sesshomaru then touched Kagome's necklace and began the poem to brake the spell

_"Slowly, silently, now the moon_  
_Walks the night in her silver shoon;_  
_This way, and that, she peers, and sees_  
_Silver fruit upon silver trees;_  
_One by one the casements catch_  
_Her beams beneath the silvery thatch;_  
_Couched in his kennel, like a log,_  
_With paws of silver sleeps the dog;_  
_From their shadowy coat the white breasts peep_  
_Of doves in a silver-feathered sleep;_  
_A harvest mouse goes scampering by,_  
_With silver claws, and silver eye;_  
_And moveless fish in the water gleam,_  
_By silver reeds in a silver stream. "_

As Sesshomaru finished the poem the gold chain broke falling to the ground with Kagome falling on top of him.

"Come wolf, call your pack, we return to your caves in hours my daughter true form will appear" Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked toward the den with Kagome in his arms*

**( _Kouga's thoughts_ )**

I was at a loss of words..."what just happen? Kagome doesn't look any different but she does smell like a demon...no she..she smells like Sesshomaru"  
Shaking my head clear before yelling for my pack to get their asses moving back to the den.

Walking back to the den with my pack, for some reason I knew Sesshomaru won't hurt Kagome.  
After all, he is her father for told by the Lord of the West, himself and the scent now on her.

Thinking back, Kagome was always was good in her training, she had such a grace no human that I have seen had.  
At first she was afraid of a sword but once it was in her hand, it was like she was born to be a warrior,  
Spears, arrows, Tantos, Nunchakus, Shurikens, and all the way to hand to hand combat.  
It was like she was already trained, she just needed to hold the weapon to remember, if she is Sesshomaur's daughter, that would explain why she was all ready trained.

**(_Sesshomaru_)**

Finding the cave she was in before wasn't hard for her scent covered almost every inch, as well as the young wolf prince's.  
Laying Kagome on the furs,-on her stomach- he could see her wolf tail beginning to reform out of her body.  
Thinking quickly on how her clothing would get in the way and cause her more stress, he ripped them off with his claws.

Sesshomaru looked her over, noticing right away the sweat on her face, he needed to help her with her tail, it was going to be the hardest part of the transformation.  
Taking the showing tip of her tail, he began to try to yank it out of her to help it grow faster, as a result Kagome let out a scream digging her nails into the ground and the moment she did so they grew into claws.  
Letting out a growl of anger he let some of his poison seep out of his claws and done Kagome's 2inch tail meaning by basic female wolves' tails that told Sesshomaru, he had 18 inches to go -give or take- with the poison it one her skin it should come out easier.

Kouga came in, yelling "What the Hell are you doing to her?"

Sesshomaru saw that the young fox kit wasn't there, maybe his with the wolf pups?

"Not now wolf! we must help my daughter gain her tail" Sesshomaru announced.

Kouga looked skeptically but went over grabbing the 2inch bud of a tail with Sesshomaru, -making sure he had a good grip- pulling it with all his might.

**(_3 Hours Later_)**

Kagome stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes, she blinked a few times getting used to the dim light of the fire on the other side of the cave.

"Where am I?" she asked softly as she rubbed her head, sitting up a bit.

"In the Prince's cave" Sesshomaru replied as he came inside

Kagome mulled this over, then asked "So, how did I get here and what happened to me...MiLord?"

Sesshomauru frowned at her choice of words "Oto-sama!" He corrected

Kagome looked up and into his eyes, smiling happily "Oto-sama!" She agreed

Just then Kouga walked in and by her side in seconds "Kagome, are okay?" Kouga asked worriedly"

Kagome looked at him to answer but was cut off by Sesshomaru

"She is fine, wolf. get away from her!" Sesshomaru growled "She is my pup, I shall take care of her" He announced,protectively.

"She is MY mate" Kouga said stepping up to the challenge.

"Mate to be" Kagome paraphrased then shrugged at Sesshomaru. "We are courting!" She explained

"Not anymore, your not, not without this one's permission!" Sesshomaru quickly assured.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME, MY OTO-SAMA OR NOT!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru growled, how dare his pup disobey him, he knew what was best and there was no way the wolf prince could care for her like an Inu-male could!

"You will do as told, pup" Sesshomaru said in a calm but frightening voice.

"YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME BEFORE? WHERE WERE YOU ALL THESE YEARS, HUH? AND LETS NOT FORGET YOUR TRIED TO KILL ME WHEN I FIRST CAME TO THIS ERA!" Kagome reported back.

Sesshomaru flinched, he had forgotten that, How could he do such a thing to his pup? but the fact still remained, '**He**' was her father and he was '**Not**' going to loose her again, never.

Having enough of this, Kagome got up, dressed in some wolf furs and armor she normally wore when there and left the cave without a word.

Kouga watched it all, quietly not wanting to be on his love's bad side, "You can't take her Sesshomaru! She is mine...as I am her's" And with that Kouga left the cave.

**_( End Chapter 4 )_**

**InuYasha: Now THAT was a fight!**

**InuKagami: O.e omfg, he just commented a good comment! *feels InuYasha's forehead***

**InuYasha: Hey! *slaps InuKagami's hand away* So, when am I coming back into the story? **

**InuKagami: Later... much...**

**InuYasha: Keh *turns away***

**Sango: um, riiight, anyways, Is Sesshomaru going to see things Kouga's and Kagome's way?**

**Shippo: Yeah! And am I gonna see Rin soon?**

**InuKagami: Yes and yes, Next time on 'The Jewel's little blessing', "Seiji's birth right!" Kouga!**

**Kouga: InuKagami doesn't own The poem 'Silver'! And review!**


End file.
